void dragon
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: summary inside for it is to large for the front, but two dragons are involved


Chapter 1 void dragon age

In the vast desert of… there was not many things to find in such a barren waste, as the boiling sun would always shine intense heat on those that travelled, slowly cooking them to death and drying up all liquid substance that made life, those that dared live in such a in-hospitably place would be considered the strongest and resilient, some be surprised to find that many things lived in a desert, from the small beetles that are hunted by sand lizards to the snake that slivered across the sands and the eagles that would swoop down on those all, it was an hard life but these creatures seemed to be the only things capable of doing so, the merchants would tell those in towns and cities to not bother going through such a place as it is very easy to get lost and die in such a place, and also made sure to tell those that dared enter the sand to beware of its king.

The desert dragon

Spawn of a 20 hatchlings, Kian was the smartest, biggest, the strongest, and most protective of his brothers and sisters, though in the last 200 years of his life he was at his prime and though he's over the age of 200 it was still considered to be teenage years for dragons and he has seen the whole world now, while many of his kind and type rather stay in one area Kian was an adventurist, from the day he learnt to fly he went far and wide through his mother's domain, but he wanted to see more, experience more of what the world had to offer, when the time came to leave the nest he was the most happiest he could ever be finally free to see everything the world had to offer.

He travelled for hundred years growing stronger and bigger and becoming smarter and cunning as he went, from his barren Deseret of a home to bright green tropical rainforests the plains of savannas, onward to tall cloud reaching mountains to cold tundras of the northern and southern snow plains, each climate land and regions provided an adventure to tell, many hardships, and many near close calls on his life, but it all made him stronger and he wasn't half way through his life span, his journeys only ended when he came home to his desert sporting scars from many battles, returning as a wise old dragon and he towered over his siblings when he returned, though some of them mistook him as an invading dragon encroaching on their territory though they became surprised when they learned that it was him, but even when he returned home he still felt as if there were more things in the world even though he's been all over the world.

So that's when he made the choice to travel through the world every year and rest home for one, and for the next 50 years he would be known as the great traveling dragon, his legend spread far and wide all hearing of where he went and what he did, some would be afraid and try to kill him when he came round but to many others when he approached on a settlement the villages and towns folk they would merely come out to greet him when he would land, Kian offered his knowledge to those traveling seeking knowledge, sometimes he would help out the people to rid them of bandits and other vermin sometimes he would help them build a house or inn, it didn't matter to Kian he was just happy to help, though he found it amusing when the towns children would climbed all over him and play knights and dragons, he would be the dragon and merely roll over chuckling as if the children had slayed him bringing many giggles from the children and snorts of amusement from their parents.

But just because he made everyone happy where ever he went didn't mean trouble would not be far away, through many of his travels and all of his deeds, he was claimed to be the strongest dragon and thus he would face challengers to his title every now and then, it was mostly from younger dragons thinking they could match him, they would know there place whenever they thought him, because he was smart and strong and those aspects work very well together some fights lasted all day long to the next day while others would be quick and simply, and from those challengers he always offered them 2 weeks of non-stop intense training, some accepted and some don't it didn't matter to him though in his last travel there was one female lighting dragon only by far a couple of meters smaller than him came looking for him to test her own strength, but their battle anything but a challenge.

Their battle lasted for 3 days straight they were so evenly matched both as strong as each other that on day 1 they released 25% of their power, by the 2nd day they showed 75% of their power and on the 3rd and final day they showed the world all of their power, the land fought on was once a beautiful meadow was now a barren wasteland with blacked ground and flaming areas of the ground burning from many dragon flames that bathed the area, they was simply nothing left but two titanic beasts laying on the ground breathing in laboured breaths showing so many wounds gushers claw marks and bites all over the forms, and from that day the female named Maria claimed Kian as her mate and any that tried to be his would be met by her fury to show he was claimed, now any wished to fight them both would find themselves bloodied and probably killed as Kian and Maria were equalled in all aspects and whenever they were together they were impossible to defeat and all that stood in there way would fall

Now they were simply wondering where else to travel to next but they been everywhere so now they were thinking of settling but those thoughts never came to mind when they heard a voice

"My divine, beautiful, and powerful servant, heed my call"

The two great dragons snapped around to their surroundings trying to find the voice till Kian realised it was a summoning ritual

"how interesting" Kian said in a very amused tone Maria looked over to him wondering what he found so amusing when there was some humane wanting them to serve it

"And what is so interesting" she growled to him

"it is a summoning spell, I find it interesting because there appears to be a mage with enough power to be able to summon us, we the strongest of all of our kind so powerful that the combined might of the kingdoms can't kill us, I find it interesting because there is a mage that has more power than the two of us combined" Kian's explanation only make Maria irritated

"Impossibly no ordinary mage should have that much power" she said to him, then the voice came again

"I wish from the bottom of my heart, APPEAR!" after the words a bright emerald green oval portal opened before them, it was emitting a pull on both of them but they could easily break it

Maria turned to Kian "we are strong enough to deny this mage the right to control us"

"I agree, we are the strongest of our race that no one can control us no matter how much power any wields, though I am far too curious to see where this will take us and what adventures we may find ourselves in" Maria saw how interested he was and knew he see what lied beyond the portal but she didn't like it but agreed with her mate

"Fine, I shall come but it is only to show those you are my mate and mine alone" Kian chuckled at Marias declaration to him

"Yes, you are most certainly my mate, now come and let see who our new…master is" Maria scoffed at his words

"I am never calling it my master" the two titanic dragons lumbered themselves through the green portal and when they were through it shut behind and sent them to new lands and new adventures

[]

"APPEAR!"

After Louise shouted those words a large green oval light portal opened up a couple of feet away and judging from the size of the portal the being that she was summoning required lots of space, all the other noble teens and their familiar all scattered away and giving way for whatever may be coming.

Louise felt a huge swell of happiness and pride well in her chest as she would now finally show the world that she was no zero, turning her attention to those around her she saw that many students standing rooted to their spots gazing upon the portal that would bring Louise familiar servant.

Looking back to the portal it showed an object no 2 objects coming through they were massive even if they were hard to see one of them seemed to be as tall as the academy's walls if not higher and the second one was just 1 to 2 meters smaller but still huge, and then a bright light was expelled from the portal and then just as quickly as it came it vanished only to be replaced by the biggest explosion that ever seemed possibly.

The court yard was covered in heavy dust clouds and some dirt was falling around the area, and Louise she just stood there dumbstruck shock, her one chance to prove herself blew up right in her face (pun intended)

"Hah I knew it, of course the zero couldn't do it"

"Wow, looks like it was fluke"

"She had me there for a second ya know"

"Once a zero always a zero"

Her classmates all started their daily insults and mockery of Louise, throwing snide remarks on her failure of a mage, she would be kicked out of the academy now and would most likely lose her nobility status along with it as well, and would be thrown out of her own home, the tears threatened to spill out but none would be shed as she just stood there, complete defeat in her eyes.

However all the jeers at her were then stopped as all of the summoned familiars around the area started panicking on natural based instincts they were scurrying and trying to get their masters away from the dust cloud that had yet to set, something in their terrified them, it was something like predatory, a primal fear a knowing that the area right there was a no go zone threating to kill them

A low growl was heard from the smoke, it was loud enough for the students and one teacher to hear and in one moment a large sweeping sound could be heard then the dust cloud was blown away by a whirlwind of air being pushed forcible, and the sight before everyone left them breathless

 **New fic of mine, always wondered what would happen so I was like fuck it do it for shits and giggles oh I love the chaos**


End file.
